Conversations between two parties and conferences among multiple parties are desirable because both communication types allow the participating parties to communicate without requiring them to travel to the same location. Thus, both time and money are saved by communicating in such a manner. Conversations between two parties occur frequently and adding a new person to this conversation and creating a “conference call” is known. In such cases solutions have been developed, such as manually placing this conversation on hold and then starting a conversation with a different person and then merging the two conversations. This is the scenario likely in the telephony scenario as well.
Such solutions, however, are tedious and require multiple steps that must be performed in a certain sequence in order for a conversion to escalate into a successful conference. In addition, if the first call that is placed on hold is lost or the connection broken, the steps of placing the new call on hold and starting the original conversation again must be followed. Such tedious and redundant steps, as well as potential loss of the original conversation, can lead to frustration and wasted time and resources.